Halloween's Treats
by Karu720
Summary: Happy Halloween! I wanted to write a SebastianXCiel Halloween smut. Here it is. Ciel rewards Sebastian with a special Halloween "treat." This is a terrible summary. I hope you all enjoy. THIS CONTAINS YAOI! (BOYXBOY) DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.


**Happy Halloween!  
****FIRST! Let me say this might suck. I wrote it quickly because I wanted to write a Halloween Smut for SebastianXCiel, my OTP. Please forgive it if its terrible. I just really wanted to. XDD I got this idea tonight, and I was like: Lets write a somewhat quick smut in a few hours for Halloween!**

**Second: This contains YAOI SMUT (BoyXBoy.) Don't like it, DONT READ IT!**

**Not as good as my other fics, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Lastly, I don't own Black Butler, Sebastian or Ciel. All belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

It had been a long evening for the butler, Sebastian Michaelis. It was not like every night for him. Tonight was Halloween. Sebastian thought it would be a good idea to take his Master, Ciel Phantomhive out to trick or treating. Instead of Ciel going door-to-door getting candy, his butler did it. Sebastian ended up walking a bit of London with his 13-year-old master on his back, his legs wrapped around Sebastian's back. It all seemed like a good idea at first, since Ciel hadn't been in a while (if even at all), until Sebastian learned he'd be doing all the work. They stayed out a few good hours, Ciel allowed the servants to venture around as well. They returned back before them. As soon as Sebastian entered into the mansion, he let his master down and tended to him a bit, before heading to his own room. He loosened his tie a bit, slid his tailcoat off, before collapsing back onto the bed with a long sigh. The demon found himself a tad exhausted. He didn't expect to have to carry the boy the whole time, as well as everything else.

"Oh master…" Sebastian muttered softly. "Was all of this even necessary? " He sighed again shutting his eyes softly. After a few moments of the silence, a voice was heard from the doorway.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian sat up, seeing his master standing in the doorway.

"Young master. Can I do something for you?"

"No, actually. I'm here to give you a treat for actually doing everything this night." Sebastian crooked a brow as Ciel stepped closer.

"I didn't say it, but you did well tonight. I'm going to reward you for it." Ciel smirked lightly, climbing onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian gave a smirk back, as he felt Ciel's lips met his own. Sebastian's arms wrapped around the teen's waist, as Ciel's wrapped around Sebastian's neck. This continued on for a moment or two, until Ciel's grip on Sebastian loosened, and his hands lowered down to Sebastian's chest, fumbling over buttons with one hand, and giving Sebastian a slight push backwards to lay back onto the bed. Understanding what he wanted, Sebastian willingly laid backwards. After a few minutes of Ciel attempting to unbutton Sebastian's vest, he finally succeeded and removed it to the side. He proceeded to unbutton Sebastian's final layer of upper clothing, exposing a bit of his neck. Ciel gave a quick lip of his lips and began to nibble lightly on the now exposed flesh. Sebastian let out a soft moan. Ciel continued giving kisses, licks and even a few sucks onto Sebastian's neck, soon leaving little marks on his neck. The slightly shocked Sebastian that his master could do something like that. At this time, Sebastian had proceeded to begin to remove parts of the Halloween costume that Ciel had still been in. While this had been happening, Ciel continued to try removing Sebastian's white shirt, fumbling over the buttons, while growing a tad frustrated. Sebastian smirked lightly, removing Ciel's hands, as he began to unbutton his own shirt to help Ciel out.

"Remove it all. Both yours and mine. It turns out that…That I might need you right now…" Ciel looked away and blushed.

Sebastian smirked lightly, following the request of his master, removing the remainder of his own clothes as well as Ciel's. They both needed each other at this point. Sebastian gave him three fingers.

"Please do this for me if you wish for this to go any further."

Ciel greedily took Sebastian's three fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. As he did such, Sebastian busied himself by kissing the earls neck. Ciel gave out slight moans from the others actions, as Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel's mouth. "Hands and Knees." Sebastian simply stated and Ciel obeyed. It this is the one time Ciel took orders from Sebastian. The demon's hand lowered down to Ciel's entrance.

"Relax now."Sebastian said, before sliding his first finger into Ciel. Ciel whimpered out slightly at first, but by the time Sebastian's third finger had entered, Ciel was moaning out Sebastian's name wanting more. As soon as Sebastian felt Ciel was ready, his three fingers were removed, as Ciel groaned in response.

"Relax once more, master." Sebastian said gently, before placing his aroused cock at Ciel's entrance and gently pushed himself in. Ciel gasped out, trying to adjust himself to Sebastian's large size. Sebastian waited calmly, waiting for a sign for him to begin to move. Ciel pushed back against Sebastian slightly.

"G-Go…" Ciel muttered softly. Sebastian nodded and began to thrust into the earl slowly at first, just to keep things steady. A few couple of thrusts later, Sebastian had found Ciel's "Sweet Spot." He could tell by the way Ciel's back arched and how his moans began to increase.

"Sebas-Sebastian..! Again! Harder!" Ciel moaned out. Sebastian smirked gently, before beginning to increase the speed of his thrusts, going deeper and harder. Ciel began to moan loudly as Sebastian continuously hit that 'sweet spot" Ciel continued to moan out, as he heard his butler's quiet, masculine moans. After a while, Ciel began to find himself close to his climax, as he felt it in his stomach.

"S-Sebastian…! I'm going to c-cum!" Ciel moaned loudly.

"Go on, young master. Cum for me. .." Sebastian said moaning faintly. At that moment, Ciel began to scream Sebastian's name in complete ecstasy as he came. Sebastian let out a soft sigh of pleasure himself as he muttered Ciel's name, finding his own release. A few thrusts after, Sebastian gently slid himself out of Ciel, lying back down besides him. Ciel panted out lightly, catching his breath. He turned to face his butler.

"I actually enjoyed tonight, Sebastian…Being out on the town with you…You did well as my servant…and did even better this evening as my lover…" Ciel muttered softly, shutting his eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, young master." He smiled gently, kissing his forehead. "Happy Halloween, Ciel." Sebastian whispered softly into the earl's ear as he fell asleep. Sebastian smiled again as he saw Ciel drift off.

Maybe Halloween wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
